Dazed
by Ri4Life
Summary: River is just a Sisters Grimm fan, like you and I. But one day, an event happens that might change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so... Yea. Hopefully you like it! It's pretty much about any Sisters Grimm fans dream... XD **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, I would be selfish, and make myself in the story.**

I stared down at my book with sheer intensity. It was the last book in the series, and I had waited for _months _to read it. The words flowed into my brain as if it were a river.

_River..._

"River!"

I looked up startled at the mention of my name. My social studies teacher was glaring at me. Probably the fact that this had happened five times in the last forty-five minutes wasn't helping.

"Yes Ms. Choley?" I asked sweetly.

"I have asked you to put away that book too many times this period, and I now have no choice but to confiscate it."

No choice? The mean old bat LIVED to make my life miserable.

"But Ms. Choley! I though teachers wanted kids to read!"

"Not during social studies! What are you reading about anyway, that's more interesting then the reformation?"

'Anything.' I thought sarcastically.

Ms. Choley snatched my book out of my hand.

"Whats this? The Sisters Grimm, The Council of Mirrors?" she cackled. " What kind of garbage is this?"

"It's not garbage! It's one of the best book stories ever! Geez! You are so un-punk rock!" the words came out before I could stop them. Luckily, Ms. Choley didn't notice.

"You will get this at the end of school, Miss Blue. At that time, we can have a chat about your work habits."

I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

_R| \/ e r | |ue_

Puddles splashed as I trudged home. You would think it would be nice and warm in southern California, but today, it was cold and dreary. I hugged my book to my chest, relieved to have it back from the clutches of 'The Choley.'

_"River, you're going to have to promise me not to read your own pleasure reading while I'm talking, do you understand?"_

_I stayed silent._

_Ms. Choley handed me back the book._

_"By the way, I was looking through your book, and I noticed a character called _

_Puck. Who names a character after hockey equipment?" she asked._

_" Ms. Choley, are you familiar with Shakespeare?" _

_" Of course."_

_" Him."_

_I got up, and walked to the door._

_" By the way River, aren't you a little to old for fairy tales?" Ms. Choley said snidely._

_" Aren't you a little too old for those shorts?" I shot back, then flung open the door, and ran as fast as I could._

I chuckled. I was defiantly going to pay for that comment tomorrow, but for the time being, I could still enjoy my moment of rare wit.Sighing, I turned the corner. Why did I never have an audience when I was witty?

"Oomph!" I let out as I crashed into a figure.

" Hey! Watch where you're going!" the figure said angrily.

" I was watching! That was totally your fault!" I responded hotly, and looked up to see... The cutest guy ever.

He had hair as black as midnight, and grey eyes like mine, only darker and with golden flecks. He met my eyes and looked as shocked as me, but the expression lasted for less then a second, so short that you could have denied it was ever there.

Which I did.

" Whatever." the boy said, and started to walk away. I started walking in the opposite direction.

When I had gotten about twenty feet away, the boy turned around. " Oh, and check your pockets."

I quickly stuffed my hands into my pockets. One hand came out covered in a sticky goo a shade of vomit. The other came out with a note.

_It was so your fault._

_- L_

I glared daggers at his back as he ran the other way, smiling mischievously.

:(:):(:)

When I got home, I threw open the door and went straight to my room. I needed to read my book. I lay down on my bed and stared at my poster that I had made a year ago. It read, ' Puck is my idol' in big capital letters. I opened my book and started reading. When I got to a part with Puck in it, I smiled happily. I tried to picture Puck, as I had so many times before, but all I could picture was that grey eyed boy. I wondered what the L stood for.

" Puck would so prank that guy back for me." I whispered.

To me, Puck was the best person to ever walk the face of the Earth... Or at least the literary one. "If only Puck was real... Along with Daphne and Sabrina and all the other Sisters Grimm characters." I silently wished.

A few mere seconds later, I heard a noise above my bed rest. I looked up to see a black swirling object, like something out of a science fiction novel. Surprised, I gasped as two girls and a boy fell out of it and crashed to the floor.

" Puck, I'm going to kill you!" the older girl threatened, smoothing her long blond hair while slowly getting up. "This is all your fault!"

" On a more fair note Sabrina, you were the one that suggested that we go check out the dead matches in the first place." the younger girl said. She got up and groaned. "I love you, but you cant blame puck for your own mistakes."

" Yea Grimm, listen to Daphne." the boy suggested. He got up and met my eyes.

" Hey, who are you?" he asked.

I was dazed.

**Heyo, me again! Hoped you liked it, I'll try to update it as soon as possible. That's kind of unlikely, considering how I have never finished writing a book ( and started writing many) but I'll try my hardest! By the way, this story is kind of like the book, The Vampire Stalker. I don't know who it's by. I came up with this idea before I read the book, but just wanted to get that put there. So yea. I'll love you if you review, but you'll still be awesome if you don't. Sorry if it was short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**

**- Ri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, me again! So yea, here's the second chapter of "Dazed." :D**

My mouth hung open in pure shock.

" Ok then... Obviously she's a little slow." said the boy, turning back to his two companions.

That snapped me back to normal. "_Excuse me?_ I am not 'slow' you stupid crubknuckle!" I hissed. "And for your information, my name is River Blue, follower of the mighty trickster king."

"Crubknuckle. I like it." the little girl mused.

The boy smiled mischievously. "Follower of the trickster king you say? So what would you do if I told you that I _was _the trickster king?"

" I'de push you out the window." I said while gesturing towards the open window a few feet away.

"Oh please. You couldn't push me out that window if you tried."

" Maybe not. But I _would _sue you for trespassing. And I can be completely honest when say ghat I would defiantly beat you in court. I'm very good at arguing."

" Wow, she's going to fit right in with you two." the little girl chuckled. I managed a grin too. I liked the little girl. She wasn't glaring at me like the blond one, and hadn't managed to insult me like the boy.

"I think the question is, who are you?" I asked. " After all, you are standing in my room."

The older girl stepped forward. "I am Sabrina Grimm, and this is my sister, Daphne. The weirdo over there is Puck."

"Wait, _the _Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck?" I asked.

"Um, yea. I don't really know anyone else whose name is Puck." Puck smirked.

"What about that one guy from Glee?"

"Oh yea, he's my favorite chara... I mean, whats Glee?"

Now it was my turn to smirk.

" Anyway"Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Could you tell us where we are?"

I chuckled. "You're in the real world, kid."

"Kid? I'm probably the same age as you!"

"I'm 21."

"Oh."

I laughed. "I'm just joking, I'm 15. What about you guys?"

"Puck and I are 15, and Daphne is 12. **( AN; sorry if I got the age difference wrong.)**

"Nice. Has Puckabrina been created yet?"

"Puckabrina?" Both Puck and Sabrina looked confused, while Daphne smiled knowingly and bit her palm.

"Nevermind."

I looked over at some of my favorite characters from my favorite book series. There they were, in flesh and blood. One of them was even my idol! How could I act so calm? However, I knew that I didn't really react to awesomeness as expected. Instead, I just stayed creepy calm. One time in eighth grade, the guy that I liked asked me out, but instead of being über excited, I just calmly said,"Cool." However, I had a feeling that Sabrina was going to make my absurd calmness worse.

"Why are you so collected about this?" she asked suspiciously. " Are you in the Scarlet Hand?"

"Of course." I replied. I have a very strange sense of humor. Just as I was about to say that I was joking, Sabrina swung a punch at me. I caught her punch with my hand.

"First of all, I was joking, blondie. Second, you may have fought a giant, but I have three brothers, and trust me." I snarled. "That's much, _much _worse."

Sabrina lowered her fist tensely. I could already tell that we would probably not get along very well. I have issues when people use their fists to communicate. It's much easier to say what you think first, then use your fists if the person is still being an asshole. Also, you tend to be a better person to be around if your friends didn't have to worry about being punched all the time. I glared at Sabrina. Out of all the main characters in the series, she was probably my least favorite. I mean, she was always so ungrateful! Seriously, she lives in town with fairy tale characters, have an awesome little sister, an is obviously adored by the trickster king! However, she still goes around punching people and acting depressed. She _punched _ her crush for _kissing _her! And did I mention that that crush was Puck, aka, my idol? I respected her loyalty to her sister, but that was about it. The other thing that irritated me was that she was pretty. Why do good looks always go to people that don't deserve it? If I acted that way, I would be the town jerk in five seconds, with my short, messy brown hair, and witchy nose.

"I'm hungry." Puck broke the tension in the room with his complaint. "Someone make me food." he pointed to me. "You! You are one of my followers! Make me a sandwich!"

"I may follow your teachings, but I'm not your maid. Also, if I made you a sandwich, it would most likely explode. The kitchen is downstairs, you can make yourself a sandwich. If my mom comes in, just tell her your one of my friends that's working on a project with me."

"Ooo, food! Can I have some?" Daphne asked. I remembered her ravenous appetite from the series.

"Um, sure."

Puck and Daphne bounded downstairs, leaving me with Sabrina. We sat in tense silence for a few minutes. After a little while, she spoke.

" Don't even _try _to steal Puck away from me. He's mine."

I was kind of stunned. In the books, Sabrina seemed to have issues with expressing her feelings for Puck. (did I mention she punched him when he kissed her?) Being a reader, you know her inner thoughts, but to the other characters, it was obvious they liked each other, but she never admitted it. However, here she was, pretty close to confessing (ok, more threaten-confessing) to a complete and total stranger! Maybe she changed since the series ended.

Luckily, I couldn't care less about trying to steal Puck away from her, and even if I did, I probably couldn't. I mean, seriously, he pranks her all the time, and so obviously fight-flirts with her. The kid's in love. Thinking about pranks reminded me of the black haired boy. Now that Puck was actually here, maybe he could help me to prank him, just like he would in my fantasies. Well, at least the fantasies that I had had in the last thirty minutes since my run in with the mysterious 'L' boy. Fantasies that included him being pelted by glop grenades while puck and I happily chucked them at him, and him waking up with _his _pockets filled with ooze. However, now that I knew Puck, I didn't really think he would be so open to help me, especially with the fact that Sabrina so obviously disliked me.

"Well? Do you understand?" Sabrina asked, reminding me of her presence.

"Don't worry Blondie. I would never break up Puckabrina. Fanfiction would _kill _me!"

**Whew, theres chapter two! (teehee, a rhyme!) hope you enjoyed it! I'm probably going to get some complaints about Rivers rant against Sabrina, but oh well. I like Sabrina a little more then River, but yea, she's not my favorite. Anyways, I'm pullin a Rumplestiltskin on you guys. Whoever guesses my name (either my nickname, or my real one.) will be put into the story. I'll give you a hint; it's not Ri, though it has those two letters. AND it has to be spelled correctly. Hard, but you guys are smart, you can figure it out. :) good luck!**

**-Ri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed, such as PuckabrinaRules, oah ehm ghee, Noodles21, iizninja, and Sarah Jacobson. When I saw that people actually reviewed my story, I got this huge smile on my face. Like XD, only bigger. There may or may not be more reviews by the time i put this up, because i write this ahead of time, and it usually takes a day to update it, because again, I'm new to fan fiction, and incredibly un-techy. So if you reviewed after i wrote this, I'm sorry for not recognizing you, and thank you so much! Oh, and speaking of reviews, if you saw a review by my username on my story, that was my little brother. I let him read my story, and he reviewed on my username accidentally. So if you thought I was an arrogant fathead, I'm not, I swear. :) well, at least not all the time... ;) **

Some time after my little spat with Sabrina, we were all seated at my dinner table. I decided to get right to the problem.

"Ok, so I know Im not supposed to believe that you really are the Sisters Grimm and Puck, and you're supposed to convince me by doing something to prove that that is who you actually are, but then you'll probably get hurt or something like characters in stories always do, and then there will be this scene where I'm at this cliff crying about how I should have believed you, and..."

And by 'get to the problem', I meant babble.

"Yea, how about we skip all that and just figure out how to get us back home?" suggested Daphne.

"I guess that works too."

Puck popped a cheese puff into his mouth, and bit down hard, causing a loud crunch. "How about we all go somewhere and get more food?" he asked, holding up the nearly empty cheese puff bag. "I'm hungry." Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I'm not really allowed to leave the house without my parents permission, but I can call her and ask if we can walk to the grocery store." I stated.

"What, are you _chicken_?" asked Puck mockingly.

"And this is the part of the story where the main character is persuaded to do something wrong because of peer pressure." I shook my head. "Yea, no. I'll be back in a little while."

I took my cell phone, and walked down the hall to call my mom. I was a little worried about leaving three kids I barely knew in the kitchen alone, but I figured that if they were actually the Sisters Grimm characters, Daphne would stop them from doing anything bad. If they weren't though... Well, I was screwed. I dialed my moms number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me, River. I have a few friends over to work on a project, and we were wondering if we could walk to the grocery store.

"Did you ask if you could have any friends over in the first place? Remember what happened last time?"

I did remember. I had invited friends over once, but didn't tell my mother. My mom came home a few minutes earlier, but at that point in time, I was upstairs getting, ironically enough, a sisters Grimm book to show to my friends. When my mom saw the random people in our living room, she kind of had a freakout, and took a lamp and crashed it over the head of the person closest to her. Five broken friendships and a lawsuit later, everything was back to normal.

I winced. "No, sorry I forgot. We have to turn in the project tomorrow, so we were a little rushed." I was unhappy how easily I told these lies. Although, technically it was a project for me. I wanted to learn more about my good old 'friends.'

I heard my mom sigh over the phone. "Fine. You could walk to the store, just be careful. Is your cellphone charged?"

"I'm calling you, aren't I? Plus, you know how Archie 'lost' the home phone."

Archie was my youngest brother. Being three years old, he had an interest on things that beeped, like the phone. I had a feeling that eventually the phone would turn up in his toy chest sooner or later, but until then, we had to use our cell phones to make calls. I already had grape juice spilled on my cell phone three times because of Archie's weekly calls to Grandma. Luckily, we managed to save the phone, but it's originally white color had taken on a purplish hue.

"Alright then. Be safe. I love you."

"Bye mom, love you too."

I clicked off the phone, and walked back to the kitchen, where I found Sabrina and Puck in a 'fight.' However, they were only about five inches apart while yelling at each other, which led me to believe that they weren't really angry at each other, if you know what I mean. Daphne's giggling confirmed my suspicions. I rolled my eyes. Would I really have to handle these two lovebirds the entire time? It was starting to annoy me. A LOT.

"Ok you two, get a room." I said while putting on my coat. "Daphne might think your cute, but I just find this repulsive." I was a relative Puckabrina fan for the book series. Even though I thought that Puck could do better, I was still fine with it. However, in real life, it was just plain disturbing.

Their faces both turned cherry red, while they sputtered their protests. Daphne's giggle turned into her cracking up, no doubt imagining their wedding.

"Anyway, my mom said that we could go to the store. Are you guys ready to go?" I continued.

"No, wait, I have to gather up all my belongings and put on my makeup." Sabrina replied sarcastically.

"Nah, I think you're done with the makeup. You're already looking kind of clown-like." I said, then opened the door. "Come on guys, let's go."

They trudged through the door, and started walking. I sighed. They were walking the wrong way, as expected.

"The only thing you guys are going to find down that way is a creepy tattoo place, and a bar." I called to them. They stopped, and started walking the other way. I joined them, and we walked in pure silence for about five minutes. After a little while, I started to get bored. "Do you guys want to play a game or something?" I suggested.

"Like what, truth or dare?" Daphne asked, looking mischievously at Puck and Sabrina.

"I was thinking more along the lines of twenty questions."

"I guess that works too."

I was Puck gulp nervously at Daphne's expression, and laughed.

"Ok, first question; If you could have any wish come true, what would it be?"

"Um..." Puck looked at Sabrina and blushed. He quickly shook it off though, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "To have all the pranking supplies in the world, and defeat Peter Pan with them, so no one will ever mistake me for him ever again!" he said.

"No lying." Daphne scolded.

"I'm not!" Puck lied.

I decided to let him get away with it. "Daphne, what about you?"

"To be the best fairy tale detective ever, and have Elvis talk and be my assistant." Daphne said excitedly. **(AN; I know Daphne is a Puckabrina fan and everything, but it's not as if that takes up her entire life or anything.) **

I nodded. That made sense. "What about you Sabrina?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"A normal meal." she muttered.

"Seriously? _That's _what you would wish for?" I said in confusion.

"Yea. Grannies meals taste like crap."

"They do _not_!" Daphne said indignantly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"What about you, River?" Daphne asked. "What would you wish for?"

I thought about it. My biggest wish used to be to meet Puck and become besties with him, but now that just seemed stupid. "Maybe to have magic? Kind of like Pucks powers."

"How do you know about my powers?" Puck asked.

"Yea, and how did you know that I fought a giant?" Sabrina asked. I remembered mentioning that when she tried to punch me.

"Well duh, I read the book series." I said.

"Oh, that makes sense... Wait, what? We're a book series?"

Thankfully I was saved from having to explain all of that by the grocery store coming into view. "Hey, look guys, there's the grocery store!" I said, switching topics. As we shot closer to the store, a figure came out of the store. I was startled, then sighed. Of course. The main character runs into another character, when, statistically speaking, there is a very low chance of ever seeing them again. He looked over and saw me, then grinned impishly.

"It's the note boy." I grumbled to myself.

**Ok, so that was supposed to be a cliffhanger, but it didn't work out so well. -_- Anyway, this chapter took me a pretty long time to write, but I was kind of babbling by the end. (And the beginning. XD) Anyway, about the contest, no one has guessed my name yet. My name isn't River, even though that would be pretty awesome compared to my name. I just thought the name River sounded cool. Anyway, so i guess my question is a little too hard, so I'll make it more easy. I can tell you guys either my real name, or my nickname, and then you can guess the other one. Review to tell me which one you would want to know. You can continue to guess too, if you want. Thanks again for reviewing! **

**-Ri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea! I've actually created chapter 4! I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I have never finished writing a book, so this is pretty awesome for me. :) So yea, thanks again for reviewing to everyone that did, and if there's people that are just reading and not reviewing, thanks for reading. (Sorry I'm too lazy to mention everyone that reviewed again.) Here's chapter four!**

Note boy choose the smart option, and ran back into the store as fast as he could, trying to hide from my wrath. I have issues with getting revenge, and now I had three new friends to help me. (Well, two new friendly-ish people and a Sabrina.) Daphne glanced over and caught me glaring into the store. She followed my glare to the quickly retreating figure and smiled knowingly while raising an eyebrow.

"Do I sense a new Puckabrina-like couple?" she giggled.

"Again, what is Puckabrina?" Puck asked, seeming relatively annoyed.

I turned to him. "Dude, it's really not that hard to figure out. Sabrina probably figured it out already." I glanced over at her. "Haven't you?" She nodded grimmly. **(AN; I know this joke's been used repeated times, but teehee. XD)**

"So who is this mysterious figure?" asked Daphne.

I glanced at her. "How much tv have you been watching?" After a few seconds, I sighed. "Its just this one kid that I bumped into on my way home from school. He pranked me, and now I want revenge."

Puck got misty eyed. "Finally, people are living life the way its supposed to be lived!"

Sabrina punched him in the shoulder, then turned to me and patted me on the back in an actually friendly gesture. "I understand completely." I was startled by the brief act of almost kindness. I vowed to try to be nicer to her in the future.

"Anyway, do you guys want to help me prank him back?" I remembered that Puck seemed to respond the most from flattery. "I could defiantly use some help from the mighty trickster king. Also, the queen of sneaks would also be incredibly helpful." I added, looking over at Sabrina hopefully. I caught Daphne looking rejected out of the corner of my eye.

"I also need the um, princess of, ah, awesomeness to help, if she wants to."

Daphne's expression brightened completely. Obviously she hadn't noted how I had made up her 'title' that very second. "So, what do you guys say?" I asked. "Want to help me prank this guy?"

Their mischievous grins told me everything.

I crouched in my position near the apples. Personally, I felt like a ninja, and once I realized that, I felt like a very _lame _ninja. Suddenly I heard a someone shout in a very high voice. "Oh, it seems I have lost my contacts!" I rolled my eyes. I swear, Pucks idea to notify the others of Note Boys presence was really weird. I ran over to where the voice had came from, and grabbed the most rotten bananas I could find on my way. When I got to isle five, I found the note boy in a headlock with Puck grinning. He seemed relatively strained though.

"Hurry up Ocean! This kid is actually pretty strong for a mortal!" I just stared at him.

"Ocean? Really?"

"Just hurry up!"

Daphne and Sabrina ran up, panting. I looked at them confused. "We were in the corner farthest away from here." they explained. That made sense. The store was pretty big. I turned back to Note Boy. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions." I said, tapping the rotten bananas on my palm like a baton.

"And you honestly believe that I'm going to answer them?" he grinned. I held the bananas over my head threateningly.

"You will answer my questions, or I'll stuff these bananas down your shirt. And it looks like a new shirt."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously think that I care about a ruined shirt or not? I'm a dude. We _live _to get our clothes dirty." I saw Puck start to weaken his hold.

"Bad Puck." I reprimanded. "Just because he has common goals with you does not make him a good guy." Since Puck was now fifteen, I figured he was over his 'villain' phase. He tightened his grip again.

"Fine. I will eat these Chips that you bought in front of you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

I started to open the bag. His eyes got big in fear. " Damn you. What do you want to know?" I smiled. Guys and their chips. The threat never ceased to work.

"First of all, what is your name?" I asked.

"Leonard." he sighed.

I stared at him disbelievingly. He _so _did not look like a Leonard. He caught my expression.

"Hey, I don't like it, but it's what my parents named me." he protested.

"Whatever. Next question; why did you prank me?"

"Easy. I was bored, and you seemed like you would react well to a prank."

"By 'react we'll do you mean get angry?"

He smiled innocently. "Uh-huh."

"Last question; why do you have banana stains on your shirt?"

"Wait, what?"

I quickly smashed the bananas against his chest. "Ha! Sucker! You will never beat the great River Blue!"

"Seriously? That's your name?" Sabrina asked.

"Shush." I told her. I went back to gloating. "I am victorious! Mwahahahaha..." my evil laugh was cut if by a big hand resting angrily on my shoulder. "Um, River?" Daphne started. I turned around to face a huge security guard. "Hi friend." I muttered meekly. "I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave." the security growled. "Plus you going to have to pay for those bananas."

As we were being escorted out, I started protesting. "You don't understand! He pranked me first! Plus those banana were rotten. I was doing a favor for the greater good by getting rid of them!" No one pitied me though, and we were rudely shoved out the door. As we were sulking away, someone called out to us.

"Hey!" I turned around. I saw the boy smirking. "By the way, my name isn't Leonard. It's Logan." He grinned, then turned around and strutted back into the store. I glared at his retreating figure. (Yet again.)

Halfway back home, Daphne glanced over at me. "You know, your name is River, and his name is Logan. Your couple name would be _Liver." _She piped up.

"Shut up Daphne."

**So there's chapter four. I'm sorry it kind of sucked, and was pretty short, but I'm really tired. Anyway, so the majority of the reviews (1. -_-) said to say my real name. Anyway, my real name is Erika. My nickname is a nickname for that name, not something completely random like 'Pixie' or anything. So yea. Have a great day! **

**-Ri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Me again! :D here's chapter five!**

We reached my house at about five pm. I opened the door and we walked instead, depressed. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle. Looking over at Puck, I saw him not even trying to conceal his grin. "I've been kicked out of many places, but surprisingly, never a grocery store." he laughed happily. Daphne started to chuckle too, and I looked over at Sabrina worriedly. I remembered a scene like this in the books, where Puck and Daphne are laughing over all the trouble they've caused, and Sabrina cries. Then Puck goes to comfort her. I remember cursing at him while reading it, saying, "Kiss her gosh damn it!" until my mom walked in and said that Archie could hear every word I said. Sabrina seemed fine though, and even started laughing with them. After a while, I started laughing too. I mean, I had never been kicked out of a grocery store before either! 

We were laughing hysterically still when my mom walked out of the kitchen to find us.

"River? Are these your friends?" she asked in that friendly mother way that says 'Welcome, but if you mess up my house, I will beat the crap out of you.'

"Yea mom. This is Daphne, Sabrina, and um... Robin." I said, gesturing to each of them as I said their names.

"Oh, Sabrina and Daphne like from that book series you love? And Robin, like Robin Goodfellow, also known as your 'hero' Puck?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

First of all, I was surprised that my mom had realized that. I mean, of course I talked about the series, but I talk ALOT. How she remembered these things was beyond me.

"Uh... Yea. Coincidence, huh?" I muttered, making excuses. I wasn't a very good rushed liar. My mom just glared at me in an... Amused way? "Don't try River." she told me. "I had a feeling that something like this would happen. You were bound to do something like this eventually." I stared at her.

"Wait, so you mean that it isn't our fault that we got here? We aren't at blame?" Sabrina asked, a humongous smile opening on her face.

"No, that's still partly your fault." my mom shook her head.

"So, how did they get here?" I asked her, confused.

"I'll tell you after dinner." my mom replied cryptically. I thought I might kill her. Honestly, to put your very favorite daughter (fine, only daughter) through this was pure evil!

"I'm guessing you three will stay here for dinner." she continued. "After all, it's not as if you have anywhere else." I was still kind of shocked, and gaped at her. "You're dad is making dinner tonight, by the way."

I groaned. I love my dad, and I'm all for the whole males-making-dinner-cause-we-females-did-for-so-long thing, but ew. My dad makes the worst meals ever, and always manages to put bananas into it.

I hate bananas.

Puck, Sabrina and Daphne followed me to the kitchen, wrinkling their noses when they walked in. "Is that...meat? And bananas?" Daphne asked, obviously trying her hardest to be polite. We turned to see my dad with his "Kick the cook." apron. ( I made some revisions to his original apron when I was eight.) "Absolutely!" he smiled happily. "Bananas are an excellent source of folic acid and potassium, while the red meat is high in zinc, which will help your immune system. Oh, Salutations!" he said to the three.

Yea, my dads a nerd.

Daphne actually seemed sad that she couldn't eat my dads strange concoction. "Aw, I just became diagnosed with banana allergies last summer!" she groaned.

"Do not fret Daphne, I have a separate meal for you and Mrs. Blue." my dad replied. I saw Sabrina's face get a confused expression, but dismissed it when thinking on how I would be able to get out of eating this. "You know dad, I think I might be allergic to bananas too."

"Sorry River, I didn't prepare any other special meals." he said. I sighed unhappily. Of course he didn't.

"You're dad's so nice!" Daphne told me happily. My mom came up behind us. "Believe it or not, he wasn't always this nice. When we were kids, he was actually über arrogant." she told us, ruffling my dads black hair affectionately.

"Mom!" I scolded her, embarrassed.

"You knew each other when you were kids?" Daphne swirled while biting her palm. I was happy to see she hadn't lost that habit. She turned to Puck and Sabrina. "There's hope for you after all!"

The couple turned red and muttered at each other.

My mom laughed at the two of them. "You two are just as adorable as I rem..." she started, then stopped abruptly.

"Just as adorable as what?" I asked her, super curious.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you after dinner."

Gah!

I pulled up a few chairs for Puck, Sabrina and Daphne as my brothers trickled in. First came Archie, with my cell phone.

"Hey! Give that back, you!" I scolded him playfully. The three year old laughed happily, and handed my back my phone.I noticed I had one text message from an unknown number. Huh. I checked it quickly, and gasped outraged.

_From Meg_

_Hey, I got a new fone. Guess what? I heard The Choley saying that u dnt apply urself! Can u believe her?_

Grrr... I applied myself! It's not my fault that I know more about social studies then she does! That lady is out for revenge. I started to text Meg back, but my mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"Eh, eh. No phones during dinner." she scolded.

"Technically, dinner hasn't started yet." I responded hopefully.

"Put it away, River."

I shoved my phone into my pocket grudgingly. I guess I would have to wait to text Meg.

My next brother to enter was my twin, Zach. We had the same brown hair, but he had my mothers hazel eyes, an interesting contrast to my grey eyes. I liked Zach and he and I got along well, but I hated having a twin brother. I mean, seriously, guys tended not to like you when the saw you had a brother that looked just like a dude-you. It generally freaked them out.

"Hey people." he said, shoving his hands into his black hoodie and belching loudly.

"Zach!" my mom reprimanded. "We have company!"

"Oh come on mom, Meg's seen me burp a billion times!" he complained. He turned to face us. "Right Me- hey, you're not Meg." he caught sight of us, namely Sabrina. "Hi, not-Meg."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I told him, relatively disturbed by the puppy dog eyes Zach was making at Sabrina. I apparently wasn't the only one, judging by Pucks angry expression. He glared at me, and sat down, still smiling at Sabrina.

We were all sitting there, when my thirteen year old brother Tom strutted in, late as usual. He quickly caught sight our guests, and I groaned quietly. Now I would have to deal with two brothers flirting with Sabrina.

"Hey Gorgeous." I heard him say, and was surprised to see him staring right at Daphne. My mom made an interesting noise that sounded like an amused dying cat.

"Um, hi?" Daphne said, relatively confused. She was probably shadowed by her older sister all her life, and obviously didn't understand what was going on. Now it was Sabrina glaring. She was still protective of Daphne.

"Ok, time for dinner!" my dad obliviously interrupted the awkward tension in the room. He presented everyone's plates with a flourish. "Here you are, Miss Blue." he said, handing me my plate. "And you, Miss..." he started with Daphne's specially made plate.

"Grimm." she told him.

I saw my Dad stiffen. What the heck was going on. "Miss Grimm." he said, then quickly put down Daphne and Sabrina's plate and moved on to give Archie his plate. Sabrina shot me a weird look. I obviously wasn't the only one who had noticed something weird going on. While putting Toms plate, my dad spilled some spaghetti sauce (yep, the was spaghetti sauce in his concoction also.) on his weird puppet t-shirt. "Oh no! This was my favorite t-shirt!" he complained, shaking his head sadly.

"Dad, I'm sure it'll come out when you put it through the washer." I tried to console him.

He looked at me sadly. "No, this sauce is completely permanent."

I gulped.

Puck was completely and totally oblivious to the 'tragic' moment. "Hey, puppet boy, I haven't gotten my dinner yet!" Any doubts I had about that actually being Puck immediately disappeared. No one else could be so casually rude. My dads face turned red with anger.

_"It's a marionette!" _he shouted.

While everyone else was looking at him funny, I sat there thinking. I had heard something like that before...

Puck didn't seem to care. "Whatever. I'm hungry, and I want food." he complained. My dad shoved a plate to Puck. My mom giggled quietly and muttered something, while putting her hand up to her face. Maybe it was just me, but it sounded just like she said, "Same old Puck." But that didn't make sense. My mom had never met Puck before today. Unless...

Oh my gosh. I was dazed.

**Yay! It took me forever to write this chapter. I kept getting distracted... XD When River got the text on her phone, who thought it was magically Logan?;) Ok, so no one guessed my nickname, so the contest is pretty much over I guess. I mean, you can keep trying to guess if you want, but there isn't going to be a prize. So yea. Please review! Bai!**

**-Ri**


End file.
